Pushed over the limit
by CloveHGRue
Summary: Nick is a mover who needs to hide once again. But the young watcher Cassie needs his help. Danger and sci-fi chaos ensues as he tries to help and protect the reckless 13 year-old, on their mission. Original film plot, with several twists. Give me a chance and Enjoy.xx


hey so basically I am gonna take the storyline and add some new stuff and change it a bit! Please give this a chance.

* * *

Nick Slammed the door of his apartment as the two division members left. He was angry that after so much caution they had finally found him. walking back into his room he grabbed a few things getting ready to run, despite the sniffers warning. Just as Nick was about to open his door to go, he heard the lock click from the outside. Quietly backing up he concealed himself from view behind a wall peering through a gap to see what was happening. Maybe the Division had come back to get him after all. As the door swung inwards Nick pulled his head back so that who ever it was wouldn't see him. he heard footsteps coming closer and prepared himself to attack. Silently Nick mouthed

"3, 2, 1"

Before twisting round and slamming the full force of his power towards the intruder. The person cried out in surprise and pain as their back collided painfully with the wall. With his other hand he moved the gun from his cabinet until it was pointed at the enemy's head.

"Jesus, is this how you treat all your guests!?" a high voice called out, and Nick blinked. Only now did he see that the intruder was not one of the Sniffers but a small girl, with dirty blonde hair full of splashes of colour in it. Judging from the state of her skirt, T-shirt and black jacket she had been running and sleeping rough for a long time. Slowly he moved the gun back into his outstretched hand but didn't lower it, before releasing his power-hold on the kid.

"Who the hell are you!?" he said angrily, but the girl just ignored him heading straight for the fridge.

"is that chicken you bought still in here- oh wait found it!"

Confused Nick followed the gun in his hand now forgotten at his side. The girl sat cross-legged on the counter eating the chicken leg. Nick stalked over pulling the chicken away from her.

"I asked who you were? I don't appreciate 10 year olds breaking into my apartment." he repeated and the girl side before hopping down and sarcastically offering her hand.

"Cassie. Cassie Holmes and I'm 13 moron, just small for my age!"

Nick pushed her hand away and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. Cassie rolled her eyes and headed back out of the kitchen calling out over her shoulder.

"You know we got about 2 minutes before the old lady next door comes to see what all the yelling was about so lets go. Besides weren't you about to leave any way?"

"Woah, wait a minute yes I was going to leave and yes you are clearly a watcher right? But I don't see how you expect me to just go with you! Why?" Nick said incredulously. Cassie turned around sharply.

"because Nick, although I am not the best watcher ever I still see clearly sometimes. And the clearest visions I have had involve you. I don't know why, but if we stand any chance of taking down division you have to help me find some girl, who escaped from them. Also we have to find a case with divisions most powerful and dangerous weapon in it before a certain pusher called carver finds it!" she snapped back at him angrily. Her voice softened as she said sadly "My mom is the best watcher there is, she told me all that before Division got her. I don't know why it has to be us and this Kira chick but please, please nick help me. if Division is gone, neither of us has to run any more. Please?" the last word trailed off into a question.

After what felt like hours Nick nodded. Grabbing another gun and his wallet he ushered Cassie from the apartment.

pushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpushpush

The two headed through the streets towards a local fish market. As they walked Nick looked down at the teens head.

"Did you lose a bet with your hairdresser?" he asked teasingly. Cassie huffed and tossed her long hair.

"NO! I just like the colour!" She protested.

Cassie explained to Nick that except from the occasional flash, she had never fully seen Henry Craver's movements she just knew that she was involved. Nick had heard about things not just the people with the gift, that could hide the owner not just from Sniffs but from even the best watchers as well. They sat down and Cassie started drawing in a little book. Nick sat there looking around before looking over at Cassie's drawing.

"What is that?" he questioned.

"The girl Kira, the case and us. I keep trying to draw it differently but I can't." Cassie said. She sounded for the first time, slightly afraid.

"What can't you draw differently?" Nick asked.

"Us"

"What happens to us?"

"We die." Cassie said flatly.

"Oh great so I die for some stupid case that may or may not help bring down Division." Nick complained. "What's even in this case anyway?" Before Cassie could answer she froze clutching her head. Nick looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"They're here."

It was only then that he noticed how quite it had gotten. Looking around Nick realised that they were almost alone. Almost, because stood across from them were three Asian looking people, clearly related. In the middle stood a girl with sleek dark hair casually holding a bright red lolly-pop. The two guys on either side of her looked like her brothers, both wearing dark glasses. Cassie involuntarily flinched at the sight of the men and whispered to Nick

"They're bleeders, be careful."

Pop girl tilted her head to the side considering the pair of them. "You are messing with things that you do not understand. Leave it alone and allow my family to find the case without interference." She said. Cassie snorted.

"Like Hell."

"Stupid girl. I've already seen how you die." Pop Girl sneered.

"Then you know that it's not here, and not today." Cassie replied simply.

"But you should know child, the future can be changed." With that Pop girl took a few steps back and her brothers took off their glasses and opened their mouths.

"RUN!" shouted Nick. The two sprinted away just as the two bleeders started to yell. Glass shattered and fish exploded around them as they skidded round a corner. Pop girl stood before them gun raised and they sprinted in the other direction. Out of no where the two huge fish tanks exploded from the sound of the bleeders. A huge gush of water sent Nick and Cassie sprawling to the floor, and Nick bumped his head, dazing him. When Cassie looked up, a Bleeder boy and a man who could only be his father stood over her and Nick. As the younger man opened his mouth Cassie screwed up her face, her hands pressed over her ears. Nick wasn't fast enough and writhed in pain as the sound hit him. Cassie screamed at the man to stop. Over the din she heard Nick's strained voice yelling

"RUN CASSIE!"

Suddenly a force hit her and she shot away from the noise under several stalls until final stopping. Nick must have moved her away from the danger before he collapsed. As quietly as she could Cassie crept around the stalls so that she could see what was happening. The Bleeder had stopped yelling, and Pop-Girl was saying "Stop, if he dies now then they don't find the girl. We finish this later." When they were gone Cassie ran to Nicks side, panicking at the blood dripping from his ears. he was conscious but in agony. At the moment her hands touched his shoulder, she was hit by another vision. When it was done she heaved nick to his feet.

"Come on, you need a stitch and I've seen where he is. lets go and meet Dante."

* * *

That's the start i'm gonna change more later. Please review.

Geronimo xx


End file.
